Filha do Silêncio
by Perola Negra
Summary: - Você tem duas escolhas. Ou você faz o que eu estou mandando, ou... - Ou o que Capitã ?- ele disse com deboche ...- Arranco sua cabeça...- Não conheço a palavra medo ? ...- Pode ate não conhecer, mas vejo ela em seus olhos !
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora:** Oi gente eu estou voltando com essa fic que eu havia excluído. A minha ideia inicial não estava dando certo e depois de muito tempo pensando se eu ia dar continuidade nela eu resolvi postá-la. Peço desculpas para quem a estava lendo e a acompanhando antes e vou deixar bem claro que Filha do Silencio vai ate o fim agora. ^^

.

**Capitulo 1**

.

.

- Capitão? Capitão?- Esse nome podia ser ouvido por todo prédio da Marinha do Japão, por um mensageiro que corria pelos logos corredores. - Onde posso encontrar o Capitão Hatake ?

- Siga por esse corredor, ultima porta a direita. - falou um guarda para o mensageiro que nem bem acabou de ouvir a instrução e já estava correndo novamente pelos corredores.

Assim que o mensageiro chegou ofegante a enorme porta de marfim da sala do capitão, dois guardas que guardavam a porta o barraram.

_Saiam logo da frente seus idiotas._ – ele pensou mostrando seu passe entrando na sala.

Sentando em sua cadeira o Capitão Hatake, o mais jovem e corajoso Capitão da Marinha do Japão, estava assinando alguns papeis. Assim que viu as portas sendo abertas ele encarou o mensageiro que engolido o ar e parou onde estava.

Hatake apesar de ser jovem possuía os cabelos brancos e um dos seus olhos era coberto por um tapa olho, assim como sua boca e seu nariz eram escondidos por uma mascara. Mesmo com um só olho a mostra o mensageiro sentiu um arrepio de medo passar por sua espinha só de olha-lo.

- Fale logo, tenho coisas importantes para fazer se não percebeu. - ele disse com uma voz grave fazendo o homem andar com passos receosos ate a mesa do homem.

- Mensa-mensagem impor-importante para o Capitão Kakashi Hatake.- ele disse entregando o pergaminho para o homem, que com um aceno fez com que o homem fosse embora.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o selo de Konoha, uma pequena cidade ao norte do Japão. Afinal qual o assunto tão importante que precisava da intervenção da Marinha.

Kakashi leu o pergaminho com cuidado se certificando que cada palavra escrita no pergaminho não era mentira e que de fato a cidade costeira havia sido atacada por piratas.

_Porque agora? O que estão tramando?_

- Noburo – o homem nem precisou chamar uma segunda vez quando o soldado entrou na sala.- Traga o Uchiha e o Hyuuga na minha sala agora.!

Quinze minutos depois da ordem os dois homens entravam na sala.

- Porque demoraram tanto? - o homem perguntou ríspido olhando para os dois.- Sentem-se... tenho uma missão para vocês.

Os dois homens se olharam mais obedeceram à ordem.

.

- Há 28 anos uma aldeia no sul do Japão vivia em mais perfeita paz. Não era uma cidade rica e todos eram muito simples para se importar com esse detalhe. Viviam de seu pescado e de sua colheita. Só o que ninguém sabia que um terrível pirata buscando o perdão e banimento acabou transformando essa aldeia em seu lar e lá constituiu casa e família. Jones se arrependeu de seus pecados e por isso fazia de tudo para ajudar os outros, sempre escondendo de todo o seu terrível passado.

" Mas a paz acabou assim que em uma noite de tempestade, um navio da Marinha ancorou perto a aldeia. Com uma onde de destruição os soltados massacraram todos os homens que tentavam lutar para defender seu lar, sem piedade. Quando finalmente tudo parecia ter acabado os poucos sobreviventes foram levados a praça publica amarrados como se fossem animais. Foram humilhados e torturados."

" Dentre os sobreviventes uma criança, filha de Jones que estava escondida entre os destroços de sua casa a pedido de sua mãe, viu a humilhação e a tortura. Viu quando seu pai teve seu passado revelado diante de todos, viu quando seus parentes e amigos foram mortos, viu quando sua mãe foi morta cruelmente por um dos soldados na frente de seu pai que havia implorado pela vida da mulher e viu quando seu pai foi espancado ate a morte. Quando o Capitão do navio estava enfim satisfeito ele olhou em direção a casa e com um sorriso e com um dos dedos sobre os lábios ele pediu que a criança fizesse silencio."

.

- Por que esta nós contando isso?- o Uchiha foi o primeiro a falar interrompendo o silencio que estava na sala.

- Porque daquele dia em diante, aquela criança diante dos corpos de seus pais e de todo sua aldeia, jurou vingança a toda a Marinha.

- Senhor, não posso acreditar que soldados da Marinha possam ter feito isso.

- Pois fizeram, porque o capitão que deu a ordem para o ataque, hoje é mais conhecido como o dono do Basilisco. - Ambos os homens se olharam como se não acreditassem nas palavras de seu Capitão. – Orochimaru foi o melhor capitão da Marinha, antes de ser corrompido pelo ódio e ganancia.

- Qual a relação da historia com a nossa missão?

- Porque Konoha foi atacada por um navio pirata e foi lhes deixado um recado para ser entregue para nós.- ele apontou a cabeça para o pergaminho.- Nele estava a seguinte mensagem: Vocês iram pagar.

- Nossa missão então é encontrar esse homem e para-lo antes que ele nós ataque?- perguntou o Hyuuga, falando pela primeira vez.

- Não ele...- Kakashi olhou para eles e eles tiveram a certeza que ele estava sorrindo. – Ela... É uma mulher.

.

.

Continua...

_Então o que acharam ? Espero que essa mais nova ideia louca, estava pelo menos razoável ...^^_

_Enfim espero que gostem ! E por favor me digam a opinião de vocês ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora: **Oi gente mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês. Eu sei que a descrição deles ainda não esta completa, mais com o passar da fic vou explicar ela melhor. As informações contidas nesse capitulo, como a descrição dos piratas, foram encontradas em sites então é tudo verdade. **... Outra coisa muita importante... estou sem beta e tentei de tudo arrumar os erros, mais se deixei escapar alguma coisa, me desculpem...**Mais uma vez, espero que gostem da leitura ...^^

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

Sasuke olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer, enquanto o navio se distanciava cada vez mais do porto. Apesar da pouca idade, apenas 34 anos, Sasuke Uchiha era o mais qualificado quando o assunto se tratava de pirataria.

Durante anos ele aprendeu tudo que pode sobre o assunto, para tentar achar uma maneira de extinguir o mundo dessa praga que era os piratas.

O termo "pirata" surgiu pela primeira vez em meados do século VII a.C, quando foi registrada no mar Egeu atividades relacionadas a esse tipo. Inicialmente implementado pelos gregos, a pirataria teve em outros povos sua propagação, como na Idade Media, onde povos como os vikings e os mulçumanos se interessaram pelos produtos adquiridos neste tipo de atividade, passando a pratica-la.

A facilidade das trocas feitas nos mares, uma vez que o comercio marítimo daquela época era visto como mais rápido do que o terrestre, fez com que o numero de piratas se propagar, pela cobiça de adquirir objetos valiosos durante as pilhagens.

Eram na maioria das vezes homens mal cheirosos, feios, sem medo de ir para a forca e que adoravam matar e saquear para saciar seus desejos repugnantes.

_- Ela...É uma mulher._

As palavras de Hatake ecoaram em sua mente. Era obvio que Sasuke já tinha ouvido historias de destemidas mulheres que quebraram os códigos da pirataria, já que mulheres não eram permitidas nos navios, e se mostravam mais ferozes que qualquer membro da tripulação. Algumas chegaram a ser consideradas inimigas da carona, sendo comparadas com a elite da pirataria.

Mas apesar das historias, muitas não passavam de boatos, que eram contados em espeluncas por mulheres mal amadas ou prostitutas. Mas Sasuke não tinha razão nenhuma para duvidar das palavras de seu capitão, porque ele estava abordo do **Interceptor** para justamente interceptar essa tal pirata, que jurou vingança contra a Marinha.

- Capitão Uchiha? – Sasuke foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do seu primeiro imediato, que estava parado em sua frente. - O Capitão Hyuuga quer lhe falar.

Ter dois capitães em um só navio não era comum para os oficiais, pois não estavam acostumados, e muito menos, quando esses capitães se tratavam de Sasuke Uchiha e Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke caminhou para seu camarote e encontrou Neji traçando uma possível rota, enquanto analisava o mapa a sua frente.

Sasuke e Neji se conheceram quando eram ainda crianças. Ambos de famílias nobres cresceram para se tornar membros da Marinha. Ainda na faze de treinamento destacaram logo cedo pelo trabalho de equipe, pelas habilidades em luta corpo a corpo e por serem excelentes espadachins. Neji apesar de ser um ano mais velho de Sasuke, era considerado um gênio na arte da estratégia e dos ataques surpresas. Já Sasuke além de ser um especialista em piratas, era mestre nas emboscadas e nos disfarces.

- Mesmo após a ameaça, não encontramos nenhum sinal do navio dela. Como iremos encontrar alguém que visivelmente não quer ser encontrada?

- Só tem um lugar que podemos ter informações sobre qualquer pirata.

- Sabe que é suicido oficiais entrarem naquele litoral.- Neji falou o olhando pela primeira vez.- Mesmo pra você Sasuke, é quase impossível.

O moreno olhou para o amigo com um sorriso irônico.

- Impossível não...Divertido.

.

New Providence esta longe de ser considerada uma cidade hospitaleira. Ponto de parada para todos os navios, a pequena ilha passou a ser considerada a ilha dos piratas, onde apenas um pirata sabia a sua localização. A pequena cidade era repleta de hospedarias caindo aos pedaços e um bar central, o Providence.

Providence era definitivamente inconfundível, não só por ser o único bar do local, mas pela espelunca que era. Era uma casa ou o que restou dela, de onde saia uma musica e tinha uma quantidade generosa de prostitutas e piratas de todos os tipos bêbados, que entravam e saiam.

Como combinado, ancoraram o Interceptador a alguns metros do porto e apenas Sasuke e Neji desceram do navio. Não queriam chamar a atenção com um pequeno grupo e quanto menos rostos de oficias forem vistos melhor para o desempenho do plano.

O plano era simples, era encontrar um informante já conhecido dos dois capitães, onde ele venderia a informação da localização da pirata. E para quem olha-se, Sasuke e Neji não passavam de piratas como qualquer outro.

Ambos vestiam calças pretas e botas pretas bem gastas e sujas. Sasuke usava apenas um colete preto e uma faixa vermelha, onde podia se ver sua espada na frente e atrás duas pistolas cruzadas nas costas. Para finalizar seu disfarce, havia colocado uma faixa vermelha presa na cabeça, deixando alguns fios de sua franja por cima da faixa e um brinco em sua orelha direita.

Neji optou por uma blusa que era para ser branca, mais estava suja dando uma coloração meio amarronzada com mangas longas e um longo casaco de couro surrado por cima. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e usava uma faixa também na cor vermelha onde guardava suas pistolas e espada. Para terminar preferiu colocar um chapéu para esconder seus olhos perolados, que era sua fácies de serem reconhecidos.

Algumas das mulheres que estavam no bar, assim que avistaram os dois se aproximavam oferecendo todos os serviços que mulheres como elas poderiam oferecer. Neji todo instante se preocupava em abaixar a aba do seu chapéu, para que ninguém pudesse ver seus olhos perolados.

Assim que avistaram o informante ambos se dirigiram para a mesa após pegarem uma bebida.

-Olá senhores! Em que poso ser útil para homens tão refinados como os senhores?

O homem com aparecia de uns 50 anos, estava com as roupas bem rasgadas e sujas. Ele cheirava a bebida barata e apesar do sorriso irônico através do rosto pálido e sujo, Sasuke sabia que ele não era confiável. Robert foi preso durante uma pilhagem e horas antes sua execução ele concordou em ser um informante para a Marinha do Japão. Apesar de se salvar da forca, Robert era um homem esperto e bastante inteligente, além de ser bastante mentiroso e traidor.

Neji colocou uma sacola cheia de moedas de ouro sobre a mesa, que foi pego segundos depois. O homem a sua frente, mostrou um sorriso com dentes podres e amarelos.

- O que sabe sobre o ataque em Konoha? – Neji cortou o silencio olhando friamente para o homem que engoliu em seco.

- Não sei dos detalhes... mais sei que ela é o próprio demônio.

- Ela? – Sasuke perguntou. – Então foi mesmo comandado por uma mulher?

- Sim. – ele disse olhando para os lados e falando baixo.- Ninguém que se encontrou com ela, ficou vivo o bastante para contar sua aparecia. Alguns dizem que ela é a criatura mais linda que já viram, outros dizem que é a monstruosa. Que ela usa de bruxaria e vodu para matar suas vitimas, e que é movida por puro ódio e desejo de vingança. Mas de uma coisa todos concordam...

-Sem sobreviventes? Então me diga quem conta as histórias?- murmurou Sasuke rolando os olhos, fingindo prestar atenção a baboseira que o homem a sua frente contava.

- Ela é impiedosa e adora matar. Ela esta a bordo do** Executioner's Daughter e ...**

- E onde ela fica ancorada? Onde a encontramos?- Neji perguntou o cortando. Não tinha tempo para lendas

- Você não a encontra...Ela encontra você! – ele murmurou sorrindo.

Foi nesse momento que Sasuke percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou para os lados e pode ver uma movimentação por todo o bar.

_Maldição _

Ele pensou olhando para Neji que também havia percebido algo errado. Em um impulso Sasuke levantou o homem pela gola da blusa.

- O que infernos você...

Mais ele não teve tempo de completar a frase porque viu quando vários piratas os cercaram apontando suas pistolas para os dois. Seria complicado sair do bar com vida, ainda mais quando eram oficiais da Marinha.

Neji começou traçar uma possível rota de fuga, mais a quantidade de piratas era enorme para eles.

_Se pelo menos os homens estivessem aqui. -_ Neji pensou, mais era tarde para lamentos.

Eles sabiam que isso podia acontecer. A única solução que encontraram, muito a contra gosto foi de levantar as mãos, em forma de redenção.

- Como eu havia dito...ela encontra você.

.

Continua...

_E então amores, o que acharam do segundo capitulo. Tentei descrever a roupas deles, da melhor forma possível, e mil perdoes se ela não ficou do agrado de vocês._

_Pequenos detalhes ...O navio do Sasuke chama __**Interceptador, **__que teve o nome retirado do filme Piratas do Caribe – a Maldição do Perola Negra . E a tradução do nome __**Executioner's Daughter **__que dizer__** Filha do Carrasco, **__que existiu de verdade e pertenceu a uma pirata chamada Jacquotte Delahaye._

_**Agradecimentos especiais a :**_

_**Sasatogeter: Flor obrigada pelo comentário e por estar gostando da fic. Pode deixar que eu não demoro. ^^**_

_**Kira: Flor desculpe por ter excluído a historia, mais a fic acabou fugindo do que era esperado e eu não estava conseguindo continuar a escrever. Essa nova versão vai ter bastante mudança, comparada com a anterior, mais em alguns momentos vai estar igual. Pode deixar capitã que eu vou continuar postando sim. ^^**_

_**Corazn: Flor, que bom que esteja gostando, e pode deixar que não vou abandonar a fic. Então sobre a beta, eu vou ver se consigo encontrar, mais ate lá, eu estou revistando a fic para ver se encontro algum erro. Perdoe-me se tiver. ^^**_

_**Cssia: Oi flor, obrigada pelo comentário e fico feliz que tenha gostado do enredo ^^**_

_Ate o próximo capitulo...e continuem me mandando o que estão achando da fic._

_Beijosss._


	3. Chapter 3

Nota da Autora: Espero que gostem desse capitulo, deu um trabalham para descrever a Sakura, e se não ficou bom eu peso inúmeras desculpas. Perdoem os erros, mais ainda estou sem beta... Boa Leitura flores ^^

**Capitulo 3**

.

.

Sasuke abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a água fria em contato com seu corpo. Por uma fração de segundos suas vistas ficaram turvas e sua cabeça rodou. Tentou se mexer mais foi em vão, algo que pelo barulho ele julgou ser correntes, o impossibilitava de uma possível fuga.

Assim que sua visão voltou ao normal e a cabeça parou de rodar, Sasuke começou a olhar em volta, percebendo que estava em uma cela antiga, fedorenta e caindo aos pedaços. E ao julgar pelo balanço, não estavam mais em terra firme. Seu corpo estava suspenso do chão, preso por correntes nas pernas e nos braços e suas armas estavam jogadas em um canto da cela.

- Finalmente acordou, pensei que meus homens haviam exagerado um pouco - ele pode ouvir varias risadas de deboche, mais mesmo assim ignorou completamente, olhando apenas para a dona da voz melodiosa.

Diferente de tudo que Sasuke poderia imaginar, aquela mulher era definitivamente a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. Aparentava uns 31 anos, usava uma calça preta bem justa, realçando as curvas, e botas também negras até os joelhos. A camisa vermelha de linho com babados na gola e nos pulsos não estava com todos os botões fechados, de forma que era possível ver o começo da curva dos seios da jovem. Usava também um corselete preto que modelava a cintura e um colete também preto com bordados metalizados.

Usava um cinto onde ela guardava sua pistola, a espada e um **sai**, e em sua cabeça um chapéu negro de feltro com uma pena, cobria boa parte de seus longos cabelos rosa. Sasuke se surpreendeu com a cor dos cabelos, mais mesmo assim a cor ficava bem nela, de uma forma que o moreno não sabia. Um par de brincos de argola prateados que brilhavam como seus orbes verdes esmeraldas completava o visual da moça.

Ela o olhava de forma desafiadora, enquanto brincava com seu sai.

Despertando do transe, o moreno olhou novamente para os olhos lados, encontrando Neji desacordado na mesma situação que ele, mais em uma cela separada.

- Você deve ser a capitã ?- na mesma hora que essas palavras saíram de sua boca, Sasuke se sentiu um estúpido.

- Pensei que isso havia ficado claro, mas percebo que não. - ela disse revirando os olhos, enquanto os homens riram.- Sou Sakura Haruno, capitã do Executioner's Daughter...- revelou Sakura fazendo uma rápida reverencia .- E esses seres imundos, desprezíveis e malvados, são minha tripulação.

A medida que Sakura falava ouvia-se assovios e risadas orgulhosas por parte dos homens que estavam presentes na cela. Sakura sorrindo de forma divertida se pois a frente do moreno.

- Agora, qual deve ser minha honra para ter Sasuke Uchiha e Neji Hyuuga, dois dos maiores capitães da Marinha, a minha procura?

Sasuke parecia um pouco surpreso por ela saber seus nomes, mais ele não podia pesar nisso agora. Ele tinha que decidir se contava para ela seu real motivo de estar ali, jogando assim sua chance de uma possível fuga, ou não contava, prolongando suas chances de saírem vivos dali de nulas para quase nada.

Sakura porem não parecia dotada de paciência, pois logo deferiu um poderoso soco no rosto de Sasuke , fazendo o mesmo sentir o gosto metálico de sangue na boca.

_Que força é essa ?_ - ele se perguntou mentalmente cuspindo o sangue da boca.

- Vamos tentar mais uma vez, acho que não fui clara o suficiente.- ela disse pegando seu sai e apontando para a garganta do moreno. - Por que cães como vocês estão me caçando ?

O resto da tripulação quase explodia de expectativa, esperado para que a capitã matasse aquele oficial, ou que pelo menos, deixasse eles matarem.

- Sei de algo que é do seu interesse. - ele disse a olhando de forma irritada.

- Não me faça rir, o que um cão como você poderia saber, que seria do meu interesse?- ela perguntou sorrindo, sendo acompanhada pelos homens.- A não ser é claro seu corpo mutilado sendo dado aos tubarões.

- A identidade do homem que destruiu sua família.

Um silencio sombrio reinou na cela, e a sombra do sorriso da mulher desapareceu. Os homens prenderam a respiração, quando viram de relance a mão da capitã tremer.

_Bingo .-_ Sasuke pensou. _Atingi a feri..._

Sasuke foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um novo golpe poderoso acertar seu estomago, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer.

_Essa força é monstruosa, ela deve ser realmente uma bruxa._

Logo depois sentiu a ponta da pistola da pirata encostar em sua testa.

- Nem mais uma palavra verme, ou arrebento seus miolos. - ela disse se aproximando do moreno que pode ver seu olhar de puro ódio. Mas por milésimos de segundo pode ver outra coisa, como dor estampados nos olhos verdes da capitã.

- Ele é um pirata e era um pirata quando atacou sua família.- mais um golpe no rosto.

- Estou lhe avisando maldito bastardo, eu sei o que eu vi. Os oficias, a bandeira da coroa.- ela disse destravando a pistola .- Então não minta para salvar sua vida miserável.

- Ouça não estou dizendo o contrario, apenas que ele usou a bandeira da coroa e as roupas para encobrir suas pistas. - ele disse cuspindo no chão o sangue que estava na boca e sentindo a mandíbula dolorida - E qual seria a razão para mentir para você? Contando a verdade ou mentira, você me matara de qualquer maneira.

Ele esperou para um novo golpe mais este não veio, olhou para ela e a viu o olhar de forma ríspida mais não mexeu nenhum músculo.

_Ela esta usando a cabeça, sabe o que eu disse é verdade._

- Você tem 1 minuto verme, para me convencer a não espalhar seus miolos por esta cela..

.

- E então?

- Nenhum sinal deles Senhor, e os destroços do navio foram encontrados perto de New Providence.

Kakashi concordou olhando para o mar através da janela de sua sala. Já se passaram 10 dias desde a partida de Sasuke e Neji e ele não havia recebido informação nenhuma.

- Muito bem, quero meu navio e mais 10 prontos. Partiremos imediatamente.- o oficial o olhou de forma assustada.- Isso é uma ordem.

- Sim Senhor.- o homem disse saindo apressado pela porta do gabinete.

_Não posso permitir que ela chegue aqui. Nem que para isso eu tenha que matá-la pessoalmente._

_._

_._

_Continua..._

_E então flores do meu viver...o que acharam do encontro do Sasuke e da Sakura ? Eu quiz fazer a Sakura como uma mulher durona , sem medo e um tanto malvada, mas não sei se saiu assim. Sabe , eu estava cansada de ver a Sakura sempre se rebaixando e chorando pelo Sasuke...agora quero ver ele sofrer mhuhahahha._

_Então...voltando ao assunto, espero que tenham gostado capitulo._

_**Curiosidade: Sai é uma arma usada em alguns estilos sínicos de wushu, mas principalmente correlacionado a uma arte marcial nativa de Oquinaua, o kobudo, pelo que se acreditava ser originário dessa ínsula. Todavia, pesquisas recentes informaram que é uma arma típica do leste da China, utilizada antigamente como ferramenta na medida de cercas e construções chinesas, levada para o Japão por navios que costumavam levar para dividir a cultura com os habitantes da ilha. ( o Wikipédia é ótimo né ^^)**_

Agradecimento especial a :

**Wonderje**

**Sweet Izzy S2 **

**Sahzinhah**

**Dany: Que bom que gostou do capitulo. É pois é, não fiz muito segredo sobre ser a Sakura kkkkk. Então, eu estou pensando seriamente sobre isso, mais ainda não sei se eles vão aparecer. Mas vai ter um novo personagem, que será revelado apenas no próximo capitulo. kkk. **

**Bela21**

**Strikis **

**Gues: Bom, aqui esta mais um capitulo flor, e espero que a Sakura esteja lhe agradando. E pode apostar, ela vai ser terrível com eles, mhuhahahaha. E obrigada pelo elogio.**

**Jackey: Flor que bom que esta gostando dos capítulos e eu também adoro uma fic de piratas.**

**XxX Cupcake de morango XxX: Que bom que você esta acompanhando. ^^**

**Brunnah: Que bom Flor que esta gostando, realmente, é muito dificil encontrar fics sobre piratas. Deve ser na minha opinião , porque da muito trabalho fazer uma ( eu to penando ^^ kkkk) Quem não gosta de Piratas do Caribe, principalmente do Jack kkkkk, adoro. Kakashi esta meio sombrio nessa fic, mais acho que combina com ele, e espero que tenha gostado da Sakura.. **

**YokoNick-chan**

_E antes de mais nada, como a propaganda é a alma do negocio e não custa nada pedir ^^... Não deixem de ver minha outra fic **Nostri Momenti...**_

_Beijossssssssssss e ate mais flor ..^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora: **Mil perdoes pela longa demora. Essa com toda a certeza eu passei dos limites. Mas em minha defesa eu tenho que confessar, final de faculdade é foda , mas finalmente estou formada... Sou Fisioterapeuta ^-^. E outra cosa, me deu um bloqueio que eu não consegui escrever nada, sem falar que meu computador para ajudar ferro e eu perdi todos os meus arquivos sobre as minhas fanfics...tudo, desde continuação de capítulos já postados a novas criações minhas. Masssssss enfim, demorei mais eu voltei com esse capitulo e espero que esteja digno de reviews. Boa leitura

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

- Você percebe a sua imprudência? Você desperdiçou a nossa única chance de uma possível vantagem sobre eles.

- Pelo contrario, eu salvei nossas vidas!

Sasuke já estava no limite de seu alto controle. Já não bastava estarem presos em um navio pirata, tinha que estar sendo atormentado pelo amigo

- Quem você esta querendo iludir Hyuuga? Fomos pegos com a guarda baixa. Estávamos tão confiantes que a pegaríamos que não percebemos que era uma armadilha.

Neji bufou irritado, afinal, Sasuke tinha razão. Menosprezaram a capitã e agora estavam presos.

Sasuke olhou para o lado irritado. Durante anos ele e Neji foram considerados dois, dos melhores capitães de todos os tempos da Marinha e ele sempre se gabou por sua inteligência e astucia, mas ainda sim, aquela mulher os fez passar por amadores.

Neji se preparou para dizer algo quando ouviram um barulho chamando a atenção de ambos. Quatro piratas mal vestidos com roupas gastas e sujas desciam as escadas que levavam a cela dos oficiais fortemente armados.

- Uma gracinha e estouro seus miolos. - O que aparentava ser o mais velho deles disse entrando na sala. Assim que se aproximou Sasuke pode sentir o cheiro forte de rum que emanava do homem.

Após se certificar que as armas de Sasuke estavam longe dele, o pirata soltou as mãos e pernas do moreno que caiu com um baque no chão. Sasuke rosnou mais não disse nada enquanto o homem o levantava do chão e prendia suas mãos.

Repetiram o mesmo procedimento com Neji.

- Pra onde estão nos levando? – perguntou Neji e como resposta recebeu um soco no estomago.

- A capitã quer vê-los. - o homem disse puxando os dois para fora da cela.

_Uma oportunidade. Apenas uma, e eu arranco esse sorriso da sua cara com o maior prazer_ - pensou Neji enquanto subia as escadas.

Subiram ao convés e todos os piratas pararam suas obrigações para encará-los com irá, repulsa e superioridade.

Neji se pois a analisar o navio em que estavam. Era grande com aproximadamente 24 metros, 12 canhões pelo que observou e ao julgar pelo numero de piratas a bordo, era um **Brigue**, que era basicamente utilizado pela maioria dos piratas porque navegava sob diversas condições. Ao alto do mastro podia ser ver balançando imponente a temida bandeira negra.

.

Ouviram um "Entre" vindo de trás da porta que dava acesso ao camarote da capitã. O camarote era de alguma forma, espaçoso e bem organizado. Havia um grande mapa pendurado na parede central do camarote e uma mesinha de centro, onde se podiam ver vários papeis uma pistola e uma garrafa de rum. No canto possuía um lavatório, uma bacia e no canto a esquerda, encontrava-se uma cama razoavelmente. Através das grandes escotilhas a sua frente podia se ver o mar e ao julgar pelo enorme telescópio entre elas, a capitã gostava de ver o céu a noite.

Podia se ver uma pequena cômoda de carvalho, trancada com um grande cadeado ao lado da mesa de centro, onde a capitã estava sentada.

- Sentem-se – a mulher falou voltando os olhos para os dois oficiais, apontando para as cadeiras em sua frente, mas como nenhum esboçou sinal que iria se sentar ela deu de ombros. - Ou não, não faz diferença para mim. Hiroshi pode sair. - ela finalizou olhando para o pirata mais velho que assentiu e saiu da cabine

_Sasuke tem razão. Ela é fantástica. – _Neji pensou enquanto olhava atentamente para cada detalhe da jovem capitã.

- Ora, ora, que bom que o senhor Hyuuga nós deu o prazer de sua presença. Pensei que passaria a viagem toda dormindo.

Sasuke podia notar a tensão em Neji pelo comentário da capitã, mais o amigo permaneceu indiferente.

- Creio que não nos chamou ate aqui para se certificar que eu havia acordado. - ele murmurou fazendo a mulher rir.

-Tem toda razão. - ela disse colocando seus pés sobre a mesa e se ajeitando confortavelmente em sua cadeira. - Vocês ganharam o beneficio da duvida, por isso ficaram vivos ate que eu decida. Vocês ficaram como meus prisioneiros e farão o que eu mandar .

Sasuke deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, chamando a atenção para si.

- Agora tudo faz sentindo. - ele olhou para a mulher que continuava sorrindo. - Você quer nossa ajuda não estou certo?

- Não se iluda Uchiha, vocês serão usados e descartados como lixo que são.

Ambos voltaram à atenção para traz ao verem uma mulher entrar na cabine.

- Desculpem os modos da minha primeira imediata, mais ela não gosta muito de oficiais da Marinha.- a capitã disse fingindo indignação.- Esta é Tenten Mitsashi.

- Seu primeiro imediato é uma mulher?

- Ou você é imbecil, ou você é cego. Será que não está claro?

Neji se sentiu um estúpido ao ser da conta da pergunta que fizera e Sasuke sorriu, se recordando que também se sentiu estúpido perto da capitã.

.

Sua roupa era quase do mesmo jeito que a da capitã, porém tinha algumas diferenças, como uma camisa branca de linho tornava-se semitransparente debaixo das luzes de dentro do camarote, que dava um contraste com a sua pele morena. Assim como a da capitã, nem todos os botões estavam fechados, o que mostrava o tecido de seda que cobria os seios volumosos. Usava uma calça preta bem justa, realçando as curvas e botas também negras até os joelhos. Aparentava ser mais velha que a capitã, uns 33 anos.

Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança jogada de lado, mais deixava alguns fios moldarem seu rosto, que por falar em rosto na opinião de Neji, era muito belo. Os olhos grandes castanhos contornados por um lápis preto chamavam a atenção, alem dos traços suaves e marcantes. Para completar usava um cinto, onde se podia ver um grande numero de adagas e duas pistolas.

.

- Já acabou de olhar? - rosnou a moça para Neji que desviou o olhar visivelmente constrangido por ser pego em flagrante

_Personalidade forte_ – pensou Sasuke voltando o olhar para capitã.

- O que te faz pensar que vamos aceitar isso de bom grato?

- Sempre direto Uchiha. Adoro isso. - a capitã falou sorrindo.- Bom se meu plano saiu como esperado e tenho certeza que sim, seu precioso capitão já deve ter sido informado que seus melhores oficiais ou estão mortos ou estão como prisioneiros.- ela começou andando pelo camarote.- O que provavelmente neste exato momento uma enorme frota de navios com seus melhores homens comandada por Kakashi Hatake, esta vindo atrás de mim.

- E o que te faz pensar que isso faz parte de seu plano.- Neji falou desviando os olhos das curvas de Tenten e olhando para a capitã.

- Não está obvio? – perguntou Tenten, - E pensar que vocês são considerados os mais inteligentes – murmurou a morena tomando um generoso gole de rum. – Amadores

- Vou tentar ser mais clara para vocês acompanharem- Sakura falou ignorando o ranger de dentes dos homens. - Com Kakashi e seus homens fora, a sua maravilhosa capital seria um alvo fácil para piratas não acham?

- Vadias – rosnou Neji, enquanto Sasuke tentava se soltar.

- Vou arrancar sua cabeça – rosnou Sasuke

- A questão senhores é que se não começarem a fazer exatamente o que eu mando, só por diversão apago sua preciosa cidade do mapa.

.

.

Continua...

_E então flores do meu viver...o que acharam do encontro do Sasuke e da Sakura? E a aparição da Tenten? Bom se vocês ainda acharem que eu vale a pena me mandar uma __reviews__ façam uma caridade ^^_

_Então... Espero que tenham gostado capitulo._

**Strikis**

**susan n.n**

**Sahzinhah**

**Brunnah : Não tem ninguém como o capitão ****Jack Sparrow, Jhonny Depp arrasou mais uma vez. Nossa vou te contar, eu não agüento ver a Sakura se humilhando e tudo, é um tédio. Pois é, ele tem que provar do próprio veneno. Então um triangulo amoroso eu vou fazer, mas eu acho melhor o Neji com a Tenten.^^ Deu muito certo sim, e mil desculpas pela longa demorae eu vou tentar não enrolar mais ta . **

**Bela21**

**andressa li kinomoto animya**

_Beijos amores, bom Carnaval para vocês. Ate o próximo capitulo ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da autora:**Oi meus amores, finalmente mais um capitulo. Esta um pouco pequeno em comparação dos outros, mais esse eu foquei mais na personalidade do Kakashi... Então espero que gostem...Boa leitura!

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

- Mais o que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? Eu não fiz nada d...- o homem repetia enquanto era arrastado por dois oficiais.- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu não sabia que era ilegal. Ta eu sabia, mais, por favor.

- Ora, ora olha quem eu vejo por aqui Sr. Robert

- Capitão Hatake o...

- Comodoro Hatake, fui promovido esta manha.

- Que maravilha, devemos fazer uma festa então. Eu pago a cer...- Robert ia dizer mais alguma coisa mais foi interrompido por Kakashi que o segurou pela gola de sua camisa.

- Seu escroto humano onde ela esta?

- Ela quem senhor? - o som de um tiro foi ouvido pelo convés. – POR DEUS PORQUE FEZ ISSO ?- Robert gritava enquanto segurava uma das pernas com a mão.

-Não me faça repetir a pergunta. - Kakashi murmurou enquanto apontava a pistola para a cabeça do pirata.

- Comodoro?

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer Noburo?

_O que esta havendo com Kakashi? Ele nunca foi assim ...-_ pensou o oficial, mas apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a sua posição inicial.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. - o pirata disse suando frio ao ver a pistola apontada para seu crânio.- EU NÃO SEI, JURO POR DEUS QUE NÃO SEI.

- Muito bem, acredito em você. - o comodoro falou e logo atirou na outra perna do pirata.

- NÃOO , por...por favor, esta bem, esta...ouvi algo sobre Tortuga ou algo assim.- o homem disse chorando abraçado as duas pernas, que sangravam bastante.

- Viu não foi tão difícil nossa conversa não é?- Kakashi falou sorrindo se voltando para Noburo.

- Já sabe para onde vamos, mude o curso para Tortuga.

- Sim senhor e...- ele comçeou fazendo Kakashi o olhar .- E quanto a Robert?

- Joguem no mar. – dando de ombros Kakashi disse voltando para sua cabine.

- O QUE...NÃO.

.

Sasuke se perguntava como ele e Neji deixaram chegar neste ponto. Estavam sendo ameaçados por uma pirata. Por uma criatura que juraram caçar e matar sem piedade.

- Senhores suas habilidades são conhecidas ate mesmo no mundo da pirataria. - Sakura disse se sentando. - Seria uma pena desperdiçá-las.

- De qualquer maneira vocês dois iram morrer. - Tenten disse dando ombros.

O cérebro de Neji trabalhava rápido, ele tentava achar alguma maneira de sair daquela armadilha, mas parecia impossível. Sakura havia pensado em tudo. Ela sabia que se ele e Sasuke não a impedissem, ele próprio viria atrás dela.

Ele tinha que admitir, Sakura era de longe a melhor estrategista que ele já conhecera.

- Bom se já estamos de acordo. - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça fazendo Tenten sair e voltar com Hiroshi. – Os leve de volta para a cela.

Assim que os homens saíram Sakura se voltou para Tenten

- Tenten de a ordem para levantar âncora, içar velas e soltar cabos!

- Curso, capitã?

- Trace um curso para Tortuga. Vamos atracar em Port Royal. Tenho assuntos a tratar por lá.

- Antes de sair posso fazer uma pergunta capitã?- Sakura sorriu e assentiu. - Por que manter os dois vivos?

- Não sei ao certo Tenten, mais tenho a impressão de que eles serão de grande valia.

- Mas ambos?

- Sim- ela disse a olhando.- Mas o que realmente a preocupa?

- Não é nada.- ela começou receosa.- e que ...e que pensei que a senhora estivesse amolecendo sobre eles e ..- ela parou ao ver a capitã sorrir.

- Não posso negar são realmente homens muito belos, mas tente não se preocupar, estou apenas me divertindo.

Tenten assentiu e saiu da cabine.

_É exatamente por isso que eu me preocupo._ – pensou a morena enquanto se preparava para dar a as ordens da capitã.

.

Depois de algumas horas da madrugada, Sasuke e Neji acordaram ao som de trovões. Olharam pela escotilha e se depararam com uma imensa tempestade. O navio balançava fortemente, raios e mais raios iluminavam, fazendo tremer as paredes. Havia berros da Capitã e da Imediata no convés dando ordens para a tripulação. Mais cedo estava uma noite perfeita para navegar, o que os fez ficarem surpresos com a repentina tempestade.

Passos rápidos eram ouvidos por todo o lugar, quando Hiroshi desceu as escadas e abriu as celas.

- A capitã quer todos os homens no convés.

- O que esta acontecendo?- Neji perguntou após sair da cela

- Você é idiota ou o que? Não esta vendo que é uma tempestade.

_Merda. –_ambos pensaram

.

.

Continua...

_E então o que acharam do capitulo? Kakashi esta um pouco assustador, mas espero que tenham gostado..._

_Obs: _Port Royal _não fica em Tortuga, fica na Jamaica, mais no próximo capitulo explico melhor sobre essa cidade ta.^^_

_Agradecimento especial a :_

_**Brunnah: Obrigada por entender o motivo da demora, mais eu tento colocar tudo em dia, mais a minha cabeça não ta ajudando muito ultimamente ão sobre o capitulo, Sakura e Tenten são diabólicos e isso eu adoro mhuhahaha. Eu coloquei as meninas com personalidades, estava cansada de vê-las correndo atrás de Neji e Sasuke, sempre sendo subestimadas, então eu resolvi rebelar kkk, mas fico feliz que tenha acertado e elas estejam agradando. Então, vai demorar um pouquinho sim, porque se não vai ficar uma coisa muito rápida e não vai combinar com as novas personalidades delas ^^. E não liga não, só de saber que você esta gostando da minha fic e ter me mandado uma reviews eu adorei. Obrigada mesmo e espero que goste desse capitulo tbm ... E desculpe pelo tamanho dele^^**_

_**Bela21**_

_**Tenshi Ao**_

_**Sahzinhah**_

_**Strikis**_

_**Wonderje**_

_**andressa li kinomoto animya**____**: Oi flor, que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Eu não respondi sua fic agradecendo porque não consegui, por isso estou respondendo por aqui mesmo. Nossa fiquei muito feliz quando vi sua reviews. Obrigada pelos parabéns e espero que goste desse capitulo. Desculpe o tamanho. Beijos flor.**_

_Beijos amores, boa semana para vocês. Ate o próximo capitulo ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da autora:** OI flores do meu jardim, como estão? Mais um capitulo postado e ate que não teve uma demora muito grande né? Bom eu espero, mas enfim. Devo admitir pra vocês, tentar associar a antiga versão com essa atual ta difícil, mas não impossível, porem pode ocorrer alguma demora na hora da postagem, porque estou tentando fazer uma fic que todos gostem da historia. Mas chega de falar e aqui vai mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem...Boa leitura!

.

**Capitulo 6**

.

.

O convés estava um verdadeiro caos. Os homens gritavam e corriam para todos os lados tentando salvara tudo para que não caísse ao mar, que por sua vez, jogava o navio fortemente contra as rochas. Sakura segurava o timão com certa dificuldade, mas o mantinha firme controlando assim o barco.

- Vamos seus porcos, eu quero esse navio boiando. E quanto a vocês ... - gritou a capitã ao lançar um olhara duro em direção a Sasuke e Neji.- Vão ficar parados ou vão fazer alguma coisa?

Sakura olhou para Tenten enquanto a mesma segurou um dos homens para que não caísse ao mar.

- Imbecil. - exclamou a imediata pegando algumas cordas e lançando para Sasuke e Neji.- Mexam-se

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que poderíamos fugir agora e ninguém notaria. - murmurou Sasuke depois de alguns minutos.

-O que diabo é você? Algum lunático ou imbecil? Seriamos mortos pela tempestade. - Neji respondeu incrédulo

- Sem falar, que onde estaria minha honra ao sair fugido de um navio pirata? – Sasuke disse passando segurando fortemente a corda e a jogando nos ombros.

- Por um momento pensei que você fosse algum idiota.

- Cale a boca.

A tempestade durou cerca de 1 hora, tempo o bastante para quase matá-los. Tanto Neji quanto Sasuke trabalharam como parte da tripulação, aceitando ordens da capitã e da imediata. Ter um navio cheio de homens da pior espécie, sendo controlada por uma mulher era de longe a coisa mais bizarra de poderiam imaginar, porem eles teriam que dar o braço a torcer. Sakura conduzia seu navio com maestria e elegância, da qual Sasuke e Neji jamais sonharam.

_Essa mulher sem sombra de duvidas nasceu para isso! Ela nasceu para navegar e dar ordens. -_ Sasuke pensou enquanto olhava a capitã prender o cabelo em um coque frouxo, enquanto dava instruções para um pirata. - _Ela é inabalável._

Ele tinha certeza que ela era capaz de ao inferno se isso fosse de seu agrado e seus subordinados iriam sem pestanejar. Tormentas das quais enfrentaram era raro não ver homens entrarem em desespero, mas ela não. Ela se mantinha calma porem forte e decidida.

_Com certeza ela é uma mulher de ser admirar_.- o moreno se pegou pensando mais logo se repreendeu.- _Admirável? Ela é uma pirata e seu lugar é na forca, como toda a escoria que ela representa._

- Quero o relatório dos danos – disse para um homem barbudo e ruivo. Seu olho esquerdo estava coberto por um emplastro e o direito possuía um tom esverdeado. Suas roupas eram vermelhas enquanto suas botas e luvas de couro eram pretas.

- Sim, capitã! – respondeu o pirata.

- Essa tormenta com certeza foi uma das piores – disse Tenten se aproximando da capitã.

- Demais, eu diria.

Passada uma hora, o pirata retornou com o relatório sobre os danos. Não eram muito graves, a não ser pelas velas, as quais muitas haviam sido levadas pelo vento, alguns canhões que se perderam no mar e alguns homens que caíram no mar.

- A que distância estamos da ilha? – perguntou a capitã.

- Umas poucas léguas – respondeu Tenten

- Ótimo, assim que chegarmos a Port Royal mande um grupo fazer os reparos e recrutar alguns homens.

- Sim capitã.

.

Port Royal já teve a reputação de ser a cidade mais pervertida da Terra. Incontáveis piratas e malandros de todo o tipo aqui vinham gastar o que ganhavam em suas pilhagens, divertindo-se nas tavernas, antros de jogatina e outras casas de má fama, pagando preços extravagantes por objetos comuns.

-O que diabos ela esta armando? Primeiro ela nós prende, depois nós chantagiaos , agora está nos fazendo de tripualacão?- Neji murmurrou para Sasuke enquanto seguiam a capitã pela cidade.

- Não faço ideia do que seja.- Sasuke respondeu olhando a capitã entrar em uma estalagem.- Você pode me julgar um louco por dizer isso, mas sinto que estamos no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa.

- Penso a mesma coisa.

A estalagem estava caindo aos pedaços, havia piratas por todos os lados entrando e saindo da casa, sem falar é claro das prostitutas que estavam espalhadas por todo o local, se insinuando para qualquer homem que passa-se em sua frente.

Duas se jogaram em cima de Sasuke, enquanto outras duas seguravam a roupa de Neji. Porem por mais que fossem tentadoras as investidas e propostas das mulheres, ambos se soltaram e voltaram a seguir Sakura e Tenten, por dentro da estalagem.

Subiram a escada sem nem ao menos olharem para os lados. Muitos homens que passaram por Sakura e Tenten a olhavam com olhares de desejo e luxuria ganância. Porem, se afastavam com o olhar ameaçador das duas jovens.

-Não sei o que elas têm, mas elas conseguem amedrontar ate mesmo esses homens.- Neji comentou sorrindo ao passar por um dos piratas que olhava de forma assustada para a capitã.

Pararam em frente a uma das inúmeras portas e bateram. Assim que um pirata abriu a porta, Tenten rapidamente cortou a garganta do mesmo e empurrou o corpo para trás, abrindo passagem para os outros.

- Você deve ter perdido o amor em sua vida maldito. - a voz de um homem pode ser ouvida pelo quarto assim que ele viu o corpo de seu pirata cair no chão. – Quais são suas ultimas palavras? – ele perguntou apontando sua pistola.

Sakura assim como Tenten permanecia de cabeça baixa, impossibilitando que o homem visse seus rostos. Sasuke pode quase ver um sorriso nascer no rosto da jovem quando o homem disse aquelas palavras.

_Ela esta achando engraçado ter uma arma apontada para sua cabeça?_ – ele pensou a olhando.

A cena parecia que acontecia em câmera lenta. Enquanto ele e Neji apenas assistiam, Hiroshi e mais dois outros piratas apontavam suas pistolas para o homem, que parecia não se importar com os outros piratas. Apenas com Sakura em sua mira.

- Abaixe essa arma seu velho imbecil. - ela falou levantando a cabeça, fazendo o homem arregalar os olhos.

- Sa-Saku-Sakura?

.

.

Continua...

_E então amores o que acharam do capitulo? Bom espero que esteja a altura de vocês. Bom como já perceberam Neji esta mais comunicativos neste capitulo e Sasuke sente um certo sentimento de admiração pela Sakura! Mas lhe aviso, vai demorar um romance ainda. ^^_

_Bom espero que tenham gostado..._

_Agradecimento especial a :_

_**Strikis**___

_**andressa li kinomoto animya**_

_**Sahzinhah**_

_**Wonderje**___

_**susan n.n**_

_**Brunnah: Minha flor, obrigada pela reviwes. Bom eu tentei ser um pouco engraçada e fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Pelo que parece Kakashi se sentiu ameaçado ao saber que seus dois melhores homens não foram capazes de lhe trazer Sakura, então ele precisou ir atrás dela pessoalmente. Você não esta errada em sua teoria da raiva dele, em partes é isso sim, mas não SÓ isso. Gosto de fazer meus personagens assim, porque você meio que se identifica com eles, com as emoções ( essa é minha opinião ^^). Você me deu uma idéia sobre a tempestade em relação aos rapazes e espero que tenha gostado. Bom sobre os planos de Sakura ela ainda não esta certa em o que ela vai usá-los e quanto a Tenten ela ainda vai se mostrar bastante impassível, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer!. Bom eu adoro seus comentários e é por isso que eu te respondi com um comentário também enorme ... Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio. Espero que goste deste capitulo também ta...^^**_

_Beijos amores, boa semana para vocês. Ate o próximo capitulo ^^_


End file.
